


Memories

by Theladyofravenclaw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, college au of sorts, i hope you guys find this romantic, lots of fluff, proposal, scrapbooking I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofravenclaw/pseuds/Theladyofravenclaw
Summary: It's moments like these that remind him of how lucky he is to be in love and have this love with him, these snapshots of time that make all the rest even more memorable.They are moments he could never forget.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishjahzhah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishjahzhah/gifts).



_It's only going to be a couple months._

That's what Victor keeps telling himself as he holds Yuuri tight in his arms the night before he leaves. Tomorrow he’ll be on a plane headed to England for a semester, just the very thought of being so far apart makes his heart ache. He feels Yuuri shift in his bed to turn and face him, his eyes shining bright even in the darkness as they stare up at him.

“What's wrong?” He asks Victor.

“I just want to remember you like this.” Victor tells him. “I want to memorize every inch of your face before you leave tomorrow.”

“It's not like you're never going to see me again.” Yuuri smiles. “After all, it's only going to be for one semester.”

“I know.” Victor sighs. “But I'm going to miss you so much, I can't believe you'd leave me all alone while you travel through Europe. What if you forget about me and run off with a much more handsome and interesting British man?”

“I'm sorry.” Yuuri giggles. “I guess I'm just gonna have to call and Skype you everyday until you get tired of me.”

“What a ridiculous concept.” Victor scoffs. “As if I could ever get tired of you.”

He watches as Yuuri smiles before pulling him closer to his chest.

“And I could never forget about you.” Yuuri sighs before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When the morning comes Victor helps Yuuri finish packing his bags and drives him to the airport. Before they part ways Yuuri turns to him and hands Victor a neatly wrapped package.

“I wanted to give you something b-before I left but I didn't know when I was g-going to be able to but now is as good a time as ever so here.” Yuuri stammers out, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Don't open it until you get home though.”

“What is it?” Victor asks.

“Just something I made for you.” Yuuri smiles. “So _you_ don't forget about _me_.”

Victor's heart leaps out of his chest at the gesture and he almost drops the gift when he pulls Yuuri into a deep embrace, hesitant to ever let go.

When he finally gets back to their small apartment with Makkachin running up to greet him he settles down on their couch and opens the gift with extra care. Under the wrapping paper is a large scrapbook with a picture of him and Yuuri from a Christmas party last year and a small note taped to the cover.

 

_Dear Victor,_

_I was worried that phone calls and texting wouldn't be enough for us to live with for three months apart so I made you a book of memories. Each photo has a different letter to keep me in your heart so even when I'm not there physically, you know my love could travel miles to keep you company. I made one for every day we’ll be apart so don't try and skip ahead before I come back. I'm going to miss you more than I think my heart will be able to bear but at least this way I hope you won't forget just how much I truly love you. I hope these memories I cherish will keep you enough company until I get back, but until then I anxiously wait for the day I'll be back in your arms._

_Love,_  
_Yuuri ♡_

 

Victor opens the book to the first page to see each photo covered with a blank piece of paper and a notecard next to them with the words Flip me Over written in Yuuri’s handwriting. He takes the paper off the first picture and sees a photo of them dancing from the night they first met at Chris’s birthday party. Yuuri’s face is completely flushed from all the alcohol he had that night as he wraps his arm around Victor's waist. Victor smiles at the memory of the night he got swept away by his lovely boyfriend before flipping over the notecard to read the message.

 

_Day 1:_

_This may not be a memory I remember quite well but I'm very glad it happened regardless. It took me hours of searching through Phichit's photos to find a picture I didn't mind printing out for this. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you didn't file a restraining order after that night since I basically threw you into a dance-off and kept trying to pull you away for a makeout session. Even though this night is still blurry for me it holds so much meaning for both of us, and if I have to endure a little public embarrassment to find the love of my life then so be it, I wouldn't change a thing._

 

Victor smiles at the little note and feels tempted to just reveal all the pictures right then and there but holds himself back. He sees Makkachin run up to the couch he's sitting on and closes the book, deciding to cherish the gift Yuuri gave him while he's away.

The days fly by in a blur, with Victor filling his mornings with each little letter and picture Yuuri left him and spending his nights on the phone for as long as he can before having to go to sleep. Each picture is a different memory of their time together, starting from their first meeting and going all the way up to their more recent dates. He enjoys how much effort and time Yuuri really put into this book, handwriting each little letter with care and affection while also reminding him to call and text him while he's away in London.

The semester is about ready to come to an end when Victor reaches the last photo Yuuri has set up for him. He talks to Yuuri the night before his flight back home, his voice filled with excitement at finally being reunited.

“About that last picture.” Yuuri starts.“Have you read it yet?”

“No I was gonna read it tomorrow.” Victor tells him.

“Can you do me a favor?” Yuuri asks. “Can you read it before you pick me up from the airport?”

“Should I be worried?” Victor laughs.

“No it's not that!” Yuuri tells him. “It's just that I have something special written for that day but it only really works if you read it before you drive to the airport.”

Victor can't help but smile at the request, the amount of care that Yuuri put into his gift even at the end makes his heart flutter.

“Alright I promise to read it right before I pick you up.” Victor tells him.

“I'm glad.” Yuuri sighs. “I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Victor smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuuri tells him before the line goes dead and Victor is left alone with only his dog to keep him company.

The next morning Victor gets ready for the day and tidies up the apartment for Yuuri’s arrival in the afternoon. He only has a few minutes before he has to run down to the airport so he pulls out the book Yuuri gave him and opens it to the last page.

Instead of a photo, Yuuri left him a white piece of paper with a large question mark printed in the middle. He flips the notecard over and reads Yuuri’s last letter.

 

_Day 100:_

_Hopefully I got the number of days right when I was making this and you are reading this on the day I get back home. I can't imagine how happy I'll be to see you again after being away for so long and can only assume that you are feeling as anxious as I am for my return if not more. Victor, you may have noticed that I didn't leave you a photo today and that's because I have a surprise for you at the airport. I’ve been putting this book together in secret for the past few weeks trying to pump myself up for what I want to tell you and yet I think I'm still going to be a wreck when the day comes. I hope the memories we've made together in this book will continue to shine brightly in our hearts as they have in mine, and hopefully when I get home we can continue to make more moments like these together. I love you, in the past, present, and future I have always and will continue to always love you. Now don't be late, I'll see you soon._

 

Victor stops to ponder what it is that Yuuri might want to give him but his thoughts are cut short when he sees the time and he dashes out of his apartment and rushes down to the airport. After experiencing only mild traffic and aggravating only a few slow drivers by cutting them off he finally makes it to the his destination and makes his way to the small clearing by the escalators.

He looks around the open space where shops and various restaurants are scattered around for travelers to browse through as he tries to find his loving boyfriend. After looking around for a few minutes Victor feels almost inclined to just wait in the car for Yuuri to text him when he hears a familiar voice call out behind him.

“Victor!”

Victor turns around to see Yuuri at the top of the escalator with his dull blue beanie hat on and a deep blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He feels his heart flutter at the sight as he quickly makes his way to the bottom of the escalator and Yuuri rushes down to meet him.

“Yuuri!” Victor shouts before launching himself at his boyfriend and pulling him into a deep embrace. “I missed you so much I can't believe you spent so much time putting together such a beautiful gift for me!”

“I missed you too.” Yuuri giggles. “I'm glad you liked it so much, I was worried you would think it was a little cheesy.”

“Yuuri I can't believe you would think that!” Victor gasps. “Such a wonderful and thoughtful gift from such a wonderful and thoughtful person, how could I not love it!”

“I'm glad.” Yuuri smiles. “I have something for you by the way.”

“You being home is the only gift I need.” Victor tells him.

“Thanks, but I've been meaning to do this for a while.” Yuuri explains.

Victor raises one eyebrow at Yuuri’s remark and takes a small step back.

“What is it?” He asks him.

“Victor,” Yuuri starts. “I can't remember the first time we met, but I do remember the day I fell in love with you. It was before we started dating, you were in my public speaking class and everyone couldn't help be drawn to the way you held yourself so confidently and proud. I hated that class because I would spend so much time putting together a presentation only to mess it all up on the day we had to speak.

“One day I had to do an informative speech and I lost my nerve since everyone looked so bored with my topic. When it got to the question portion and nobody was asking anything I thought I was gonna die from embarrassment until I finally saw one hand shoot up.

“You kept asking me question after question and soon enough other people started to join in. The teacher had to cut everyone off after a while because it got so out of control, and when I went to go sit down I felt a lot more confident in myself.

"After that you started sitting next to me for some reason, and the day you asked me out I thought I was going to faint from how happy I was. This past year has been the happiest I've ever been just being with the most amazing person I have ever known in my life and that's why I wanted to ask you something.”

Yuuri takes a step back before kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a small black box.

“Yuuri.” Victor gasps looking down at him.

“I'm not the most confident person in the world.” Yuuri tells him. “And I'm always worried about whether or not I'm gonna mess things up, but when I'm with you I've never felt more alive. Every memory we have together is more precious than any ring I could buy you, but I tried my best anyways. I want to keep making memories with you for the rest of our lives, and I guess what I'm trying to say is: Victor, will you marry me?”

He opens the small box to reveal a single gold band lying inside. The gold shines just brilliantly enough to make the whole room seem dull and Victor can't help the tears that start to fall from his eyes as he lets out a shaky laugh.

“Of course.” He cries. “I'd marry you a hundred times.”

He sees a large smile form on Yuuri's face before he slides the ring onto Victors finger. Before he can protest Victor pulls Yuuri up from the ground and into a passionate kiss. He can feel the other man smile against his lips as he eagerly throws his arms around Victor's neck. They stay like that for some time before Yuuri pulls back slightly and rests his forehead on top of Victor’s, his lips slightly swollen and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” Victor smiles, and he can't help but really feel the weight of the words fill his heart up with glee.

Sometimes the phrase _I love you_ can be spoken with insincerity and used as an afterthought, and Victor had often experienced this with family and friends to the point where he thought it would never hold any meaning for him again. But in this moment, here with his fiancé in his arms, those words couldn't hold more meaning than they do right now. It's moments like these that remind him of how lucky he is to be in love and have this love with him, these snapshots of time that make all the rest even more memorable.

They are moments he could never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a true story! Hope my dear friend ishjahzhah and the rest of you lovely folk enjoy this special fic! Comments and kudos are very much so appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> http://theladyofravenclaw.tumblr.com/


End file.
